Sensors may be used to detect or identify objects in an environment being monitored by the sensors. In many applications, the information determined based on sensor signals received from the sensors relies on knowledge of the locations of the sensors. However, in some situations the locations of the sensors may not be fixed, and movement of the sensors relative to other sensors of the system may impart inaccuracies in the information determined based on the sensor signals. As a result, the information determined based on some sensor systems may not be as accurate as desired for certain applications.